


Sleeping Beauty

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他清醒了，他回來了。<br/>而他的後輩、他的學生、他的朋友對此無比感激──只有一個人例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇和《In My Remains》、未公開番外《the Metamorphosis》同時收錄於同人本【In My Remains】。  
> 這是我的……大概算是第二篇 Kingsman 同人，雖然書寫時間是在 In My Remains 之後，但後來我考慮在中間補上其他的東西（笑）  
> 但目前，暫時就是這樣。這依然是個分開閱讀應該不會有太多影響的短篇。

「……你是誰？」

被抱得高高的小女孩一手緊抓住哥哥衣領，另一手滿是困惑不安地伸向了青年身側的魔法師。她睜得大大的眼睛瞪著面前面露微笑的紳士，在對方以一種安撫般的姿態往前試著踩出一步時毫不客氣地更縮進哥哥懷裡，困惑的視線在面前的紳士和通往二樓的階梯之間來回移動，神情惶惶不安，「你是誰？Harry應該在樓上……啊？」

「呃，Gracie，這就是Harry唷？」Eggsy小心翼翼地瞥了Harry一眼，男人微微前傾著身體正露出意外侷促的苦笑，Eggsy不合時宜地想著無所不能的紳士是不是也拿三歲孩童毫無辦法之類有點失禮的事，一邊討好地搖晃懷裡的妹妹，「是Gracie最最喜歡的Ha～rry喔！」

「不對！」小女孩的尖叫就連做為哥哥的Eggsy都很陌生，他一時抓不準是因為Grace真的那麼喜歡Harry（但慢著，那看到醒來的Harry不是應該要開心嗎?!）或是因為她、……想不出別的理由，Eggsy皺著臉，如果跟著一起尖叫可以讓Grace不再大哭，他會做的。

「Harry是睡美人！是睡美人！這才不是Harry！不是！」

……呃，噢。

原本站在Eggsy另一側的男人稍微往前一步，小女孩就像對著浮木般探直雙手，試圖從哥哥肩頭直接凌空爬到Merlin身上的動作讓魔法師忍不住微笑，他從Eggsy手中接過小女孩，任由她緊抱住自己頸子完全黏死在肩窩，「睡美人也會清醒的，我的小公主。」

的確，是從Merlin開始叫Grace小公主的啊……

Eggsy直到此時才突然覺得有什麼地方好像不太對勁，但Grace尖利的哭聲和一個似乎相當為難的Harry實在太過、太過讓人分心了。

「那才不是Harry……」在Eggsy閃神的短短時間裡，Grace居然真的在Merlin懷裡稍微安靜下來──還是在哭，斷斷續續地抽泣，但至少不再尖叫了。

你到底對我妹施了什麼魔法？滿是孤疑地看著Merlin在Grace耳邊輕柔說話的姿態，Eggsy突然感到前所未有的不安。  
湊到一臉不自在的Eggsy身邊，微微蹙著眉的Roxy看來對這一切都有些擔憂，「你沒有跟她解釋過Harry，呃，是因為生病之類的原因才會一直沒醒？」她很小聲、很小聲地問。

「所以，就是睡美人啊……」Eggsy嘟嚷，毫不意外地得到Roxy完美混合同情與鄙視；以及Harry彷彿不帶情緒卻像在無聲詢問你到底在想什麼？的眼神。

「好，各位。我們達成了共識，」Merlin宣佈，小女孩還是蜷在他身上，還是吸著鼻子，抿緊嘴巴用一雙水汪汪的眼瞅著Harry，在眼眶打轉的淚水好像再眨眨就能繼續往外滑。

「做為睡美人，他應該要是被王子吻醒的，所以現在醒著的Harry不是Harry。」魔法師的聲音是他一慣的冷靜甚至疏離，吐出的每一個字眼聽起來卻都像是充滿惡意，Eggsy死命瞪著他就好像Merlin應該要像是開了個惡毒玩笑後那樣忍不住偷笑出來，但可惜，他沒有，一如往常。

看著Merlin，再看看同樣茫然的Roxy，Eggsy有意識地忽略了幾步之外的Harry，「呃……我想，這裡很明顯缺乏『王子』出身的人……吧？」在Roxy第三次對他用力眨眼同時伴以一個近乎脅迫的頷首之後，他終於吞吞吐吐地開口。

「荒謬，」Harry的口吻幾乎透出一股淡淡的責備──如果他微微瞇起的眼角不是如此柔和的話，「能力和選擇遠足以勝過出身，我對你的評價從來無關身份背景不就是最好的例子嗎。」

是從Harry嚴厲卻同時飽含溫情的說話中驚覺自己失言，Eggsy縮了縮肩，又一次想起Merlin總是叫Grace『小公主』，思考著這其中所含帶的意義又暫時把那放置一旁，年輕的特務扮了個鬼臉，語氣卻無比真誠，「我很抱歉，Harry。」

對大人們的談話一知半解，Grace在聽見『王子』時睜大一雙圓滾滾的眼，一個接著一個看過現場所有人，最後視線停在Harry身上，在Harry微笑凝視中慢慢扭曲的小巧五官皺成一團，Grace吸了吸鼻子，眼淚以驚人的速度又滾了下來，「睡美人……」

「Gracie……」無奈地從旁伸手輕撫妹妹的背，造成的卻是更大聲抽噎這種反效果，Eggsy在無力和一點點厭煩之間垮下肩，「別哭了，Harry就是……醒了，醒過來不是很好嗎？」

「可是，可是那不是Harry……Eggsy明明也說過Harry是睡美人的……」聲音有些微弱的主因是疲倦而不是被說服，硬撐著沙啞嗓音述說的孩子看來比之前更加可憐兮兮，「你自己說的。」

這次不用轉頭，Eggsy甚至能夠從皮膚邊緣感覺到Roxy憐憫的視線落在自己臉上，知道自己拿妹妹大概是一點辦法都沒有，比起嘆息更為想哭的青年深吸了口氣，求助的視線偷偷轉向面前的兩位紳士，「Merlin……」

出乎意料的，先魔法師一步動作的是不久前看來還有些為難，現在卻重新展現從容神態的那一位。Harry很輕地聳聳肩，快速巡視周遭的動作有些刻意的促狹，投落小女孩身上的眼神卻極其溫柔，他輕快往旁挪了幾步，在長沙發上落坐的姿態優雅，下一秒竟就側身躺倒，腳上光可鑑人的皮鞋毫不顧忌擱上扶手輕鬆交疊，雙掌收攏平放在胸腹之間，在兩位年輕騎士驚詫的注視和魔法師讚賞的挑眉中安穩地重新閉上眼睛。

Grace小心翼翼地觀察平躺在沙發上的紳士，再看看神色平靜的梅林，只僵持了不過幾秒便露出燦爛的笑，「Harry！」她宣佈，聽起來有些過於興高采烈。

Eggsy和Roxy飛快互視，各自從對方眼中看見欣慰、安心，以及很多很多的驚嚇，看向和Grace鼻尖抵著鼻尖小聲說話彷彿又在和她討論什麼可怕魔術的Merlin，Eggsy認真覺得背上竄過一陣惡寒，「呃，Ha、Harry？」

「有個人來把我吻醒就好了吧？」語尾用彬彬有禮包裝的詢問明顯只徒具裝飾之意，根本沒有睜開眼，Harry淡淡地說。

雖然猜過事情就是有可能這樣發展，Eggsy還是覺得額前有一滴冰冷的汗水滑落，他又吞了口口水，「你、你真的不用為Gracie這麼做……」

「稱職的紳士──」

「──應樂於為人服務，」Harry只是輕聲起了頭，Merlin便笑呵呵地把話接了下去，「紳士守則。」

Eggsy安靜地僵在原地，他慢慢眨著眼，全身都一動不動只有嘴唇悄悄開闔，「我總有一天要把那本紳士守則燒掉。」


	2. Chapter 2

「我覺得這的確是個好辦法，」Roxy率先表態，一邊對還有大半處於震驚狀態的Eggsy抬起一邊眉毛，聲調有些戲謔，姿態卻很慎重，「更何況，我同意任何人都可以因為想成為王子而成為王子。」

她走向沙發的步履輕巧，屈起單膝跪在那名姿態閒適的男人身側，「午安，睡美人。」

依然輕闔著眼，Harry即使對最先動作的是Roxy有一絲訝異也完美地藏在那些得體的平靜之下，「我當年一度以為Percival期待把妳教養成一個完美的淑女，Roxanne。」

「做為我的家庭教師，Joseph舅舅教我的第一件事，就是適度滿足父母的妄想是子女該要盡量做到的回饋，」她輕輕一笑，帶著某種年幼者才會被特許的頑皮，「我也曾經以為你是Joseph舅舅的學長，Harry叔叔。」

「我的確是，」以一個閉上雙眼的人來說，Harry挑眉的時機有些太過完美，「但不只是。」他頓了一下又說，「這個唇彩適合現在的妳。」

Roxy在讚嘆對方的記憶或敏銳的觀察力之間猶豫了非常短暫的幾秒，最終她決定兩者皆是，「十三歲時的我倒不這麼想，謝謝，Harry叔叔，這是我自己嬴來的第一隻唇膏，也是我最愛的一隻。」她說，傾身在紳士臉頰印上一個溫文的吻，「歡迎重見自由空氣。(1)」

保持平躺的姿勢不動，Harry很快地點點下巴，「短暫人生不過酣睡一場(2)。或許我總挑到了還算不錯的清醒時機。」

她差點大笑起來，俐落站起，Roxy對睜著大大的眼滿臉期待的Grace動作誇張地攤開雙手。

「呣……」失望地垂著肩膀，Grace吸吸鼻子，重新燃起希望的目光轉向在自己心裡只比Merlin不完美那麼一點點的哥哥，「Eggsy……」

青年怨懟的視線依照對他吐吐舌尖小跳步走開的Roxy、眼中滿滿蓄著不知哪來的淚水的Grace、完全看不出表情變化，但不管怎麼想都肯定在心底偷笑的Merlin這種順序不情不願地滑過，最終落到平躺長沙發上一派安穩的Harry身上，他往那位紳士的方向移了一步、又一步，再一步。

「我覺得這太奇怪了……」他小小聲地說，癟著嘴俯視年長的紳士，那人微抿的薄唇、輕微起伏的鼻翼，和眼窩上方孤形的淺淺陰影，如果不是瞇起的眼角藏著一抹柔和的笑意，他幾乎要懷疑男人清醒過來這件事只是一場幻夢。  
「Eggsy？」

那是嘴唇極輕微的動作，僅似碎石墜入湖面，卻在瞬間驚醒了他。Eggsy用和Roxy同樣的姿勢單膝落地，略微前傾身體靠向那個男人。Roxy似乎吻在臉頰，從後方畢竟無法看清好友的每一個動作也就無從參考，Eggsy煩惱著哪裡才是最不失禮又不讓Harry感覺冒犯的選擇，嘴唇當然不是選項；臉頰又顯得過於孩子氣；Harry有個漂亮的鼻梁但那實在太過親暱──  
上身維持約35度角傾斜懸停在Harry上方，認真思考的年輕騎士完全不是故意地以身體展現了年青人堅韌的毅力。

「咳，」時間分秒經過，只在惡作劇這件事上份外缺乏耐性的魔法師低咳了聲，被他抱在懷裡的女孩也跟著揉起酸澀的眼睛。「要是下手就結束了，那麼還是快點下手。(3)」Merlin這麼說，棕綠色的眼睛在平靜神色下閃著肆無忌憚的壞心眼。

「我真的、真的很抱歉，Harry。」

青年低語的聲音很輕柔、很誠懇，含糊的尾音聽起來竟意外像個孩子，男人忍住皺眉的衝動，很快地瞥了垂著頭的Eggsy一眼，那些在無意中擠成一團的五官完全推開青年表面上試圖維持的沉著穩重，Harry直到此時才驚覺那可能是只有在他面前才會出現的稚氣，混雜了微弱的不安，Harry為此安靜了一小會兒，那些彷彿刷過神經未稍的細微刺痛，以他也不能清楚了解的方式轉化成一絲奇特的寬慰，然後就停留在那裡彷彿再不打算走開。

「你總在對我道歉，不管你是不是真的犯錯，」Harry沉聲說，清晰的咬字聽來冷靜而自制，他毫無防備的眼角和那些笑意推疊的細紋卻反讓這整個句子成了某種默許，一個你並不需要這麼做的暗示。他在短暫的時間裡思考著被他選為侯選生的青年是否能夠理解他的意思，直到他聽見Eggsy吸了口氣，和很輕很輕的一句「是，Harry」，帶著青年特有的熱度，那讓男人無聲笑了起來。

或許是被那樣安靜的微笑影響，Eggsy抿著嘴唇，一度刻意迴避的視線終究能夠上移，直到男人額際那道蒼白而明顯的傷痕幾乎佔據他的視線，這次他只躊躇了很短的時間，年輕的騎士更往前傾身，將一個吻放在那人因笑意皺出細紋的眉心，那些薄薄的皮膚乾燥、溫暖，帶有揉合了倫敦的霧氣和木質調古龍水般嚴謹、從容而雅緻的氣味，青年沒有注意到自己可能在那裡停留得過於、過於久了。

「謝謝，」他悄聲說，在終於抽身退開時看見Harry對他眨眨一隻眼睛，微小的動作近乎淘氣，Eggsy忍不住笑咧了嘴，他回以一個眨眼，轉身和Roxy一樣對滿臉失望的妹妹搖搖頭。

* * *

(1)《理察三世》 第一幕第一場  
(2)《暴風雨》 第四幕第一場  
(3)《馬克白》 第一幕第七場


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin看看明明被兩個年青人各吻了一下卻還是安安穩穩「沉睡」著的Harry，他帶著點好笑分別看向兩名年輕的騎士，果然他們也各回了他一個別有深意的笑，同時朝著他懷中女孩偷使眼色的樣子默契十足。

魔法師停了短短的幾秒讓自己心裡做為教育者的那一小塊愉悅地微笑，臉上卻沒有太多表情，他放在Grace背上的手輕輕拍撫，「Gr──」

「Merlin。」

悠然平躺的男人以驚人的準確打斷才吐出一個音節的魔法師，後者飛快瞪了他一眼，果斷無視，「Gracie想不想當一次王子呢？」

「嗯？」

小女孩睜大眼睛，還沒想好要回答什麼，那人的聲音又一次傳自長沙發那一端，短短的一個單字竟能完美融合戲謔和嚴肅，既是不耐的催促又是優雅的原諒，Merlin在慢吞吞旋身的動作裡巧妙藏起細微的震驚和絕對不會承認的無可奈何，他以願意顯露的不情願瞪著自己的同僚兼好友，就見那人幾乎不動，只曲起右手食、中兩指對自己勾了兩下。

「……」差點沒翻起白眼，「怎麼？」語氣過於明知故問，旁邊的Eggsy和Roxy毫不客氣地發出一陣小小的笑，又在Merlin真的轉頭之前動作誇張地逃開。

「你要是再不過來，我只好起來了。」

那男人眉眼不動，只有嘴唇輕輕掀動的姿態依然從容，Merlin盯著他許久，久到連他懷裡的女孩都有些不安地掙了兩下，魔法師一挑眉，起步時難以察覺的不悅在他跨出第一步的瞬間已然消散，他停在長沙發旁，居高臨下俯瞰那張在這麼多年以來早已無比熟悉，卻又多了一絲陌生的臉龐，目光幾乎不可免地縮窄、再縮窄直到自己能夠只盯著他形狀優美的鼻樑而不過度注意那道傷疤，「你認真的？」

「你認為呢？」Harry把問題丟了回去，即使明知被Merlin凝視著也一派自在地聳聳肩，神情是他特有的無辜，「你上次吻我已經是十六年前的事了。」

身後傳來小小的吸氣聲，Merlin決定不去追究那到底來自哪一個嫩到會為此做出反應的小鬼──反正兩個都有份，「事實上，是十八年，為了那次任務後勤組繳出長達238頁的報告書，得到當時Arthur『文筆雋永，有意轉向文學發展的組員歡迎來向我請求推薦書』的年度最佳講評，」Merlin停了幾秒讓後方爆出的笑聲在一陣卡殼之後自動消失，他對大概真的不打算睜開眼的男人嫌棄地一撇嘴角，反正對方也不會看見，魔法師不無惡意地想，「你認真的。」

「我們早過了扮鬼臉的年紀，老伙計，」Harry的語氣輕快，對自己的老友大概會露出什麼表情心知肚明，「動手割肉吧。(4)」

就算沒有流露過多情緒，Merlin也能從那張臉上看見一抹微笑，那奇妙地讓魔法師原本有些不快的心情安定下來，他很輕地搖搖頭，寬厚的手掌扶穩小女孩的背，逕自彎下腰，嘴唇就懸在那勾起淺淺孤度的薄唇上方不到一寸之距，「你才不需要王子，Harry Hart。」他說，幾乎可以感覺到對方溫熱的呼吸隨著一個無聲的噗哧拂過自己雙唇，他安靜浮出一個微笑，就在繼續動作的前一秒，那人卻又開口：  
「我親愛的Merlin，」那個熟悉的聲音說，「我欠你一個道歉(5)。我沒有想到……」

魔法師的笑紋凝在嘴角，在過於接近的距離裡，這個已經相交多年的男人堆積在頰側、在眼角、在眉宇之間歲月淬鍊的痕跡和傷口，竟蒼白得像是湖中女神握緊發光利斧的手腕，一旦接觸謊言就會消失不見。  
可惜卻也幸運，留存的只有真實。

不知隔了多久才悄悄嘆了口氣，Merlin更俯下身，以一種毫無自覺的縱容將一個吻留在Harry額際的疤痕上，在那些看來猙獰卻依然溫暖柔軟的皮膚上，「有些時候我會喜歡你那些多餘的戲劇性，有時候。」

他的嘆息如此輕柔，Harry在那個人的嘴唇真正落下前都以為自己可以承受這些，但他錯了。他可以感覺那個人的呼吸吹在額前，就在有時還是會隱隱作痛的傷口上方，暖熱、溼潤，沉甸甸地就像缺少形體的大象，他下意識地畏縮了下，非常短暫，差一點點就讓他錯過對方言語中已然沈澱，卻又因為他過於熟悉這個男人而能鮮明察覺的憤怒。他沉默、沉著著思索自己的死亡是在哪一點上用光了老友總會原諒自己的額度，他感覺到乾燥的指尖拂過額前那道傷痕，或許不是哪一點，Harry深吸了口氣，或許就只是死亡本身。「請原諒我，」他悄聲說，剝除優雅與從容的嗓音帶有一絲緊張，和真誠，「一如往常。」

只在原地僵了很短的幾秒，Merlin瞪著他看似從容實則緊繃的肩線，在那些端整的表象之下無比清晰地看見就連自己也極其陌生的不安，Harry Hart的不安。那讓魔法師終於、終於忍不住真心笑了起來，他低聲對懷裡可能是感受到週邊大人們的氣氛所以一直乖乖保持安靜的小女孩說了些什麼，然後毫不客氣地把小孩往平躺著一動不動的男人胸口一放，看見他非常快速地吸了一小口氣，Merlin神色絲毫不變地嗤了一聲，「歡迎回家，貝克街的幽靈。」

Harry在因為老友的反應跟著微笑之前感覺到一雙小小的手撐放到自己胸口，他很快地瞥了她一眼，被Merlin放下的小女孩看來有些驚慌有些不知所措，睜得大大的眼睛求助般仰望魔法師的模樣既可憐又可愛，那差一點點、只差一點點就讓他想起那個曾經羞怯仰視自己、小聲報出名字的小男孩。他閉了閉眼，看著Merlin對小女孩點點下巴，在Grace歪著頭還在思考可以做些什麼之前，原本維持平躺的姿勢動也不動的男人以手肘略微撐起上身，在小女孩困惑又好奇的目光中把一個吻落在她唇上。

「啊！」

小小的慘叫幾乎可說毫不意外地來自站在更遠處的Eggsy，那聲音聽來與其說是驚嚇，更多的可能是悲憤。在場除了Grace之外的所有大人或許都不由得浮現年長的兄長，從某方面來說根本等同年輕的父親這類同情，Roxy看看像是硬忍耐著沒衝過去搶回妹妹的好友兼同僚，輕拍他肩膀的動作甚至憐憫。

「那可是Harry，」她小聲說，而Eggsy只以一個像是參雜了各種難言情緒的嗚咽回應。

「Harry……」完全沒想到會是這樣發展，Grace小小的手掌摀著嘴，愣愣盯著根本就近在面前的Harry，那張她看過無數次沉睡之姿的臉此時正溫和地對她微笑，她茫然地眨著眼睛，「睡美人……？」

「睡美人也可以是為了想親吻誰而醒來的，我的小公主。」年長的紳士這麼說，帶著他特有的說服力，那讓Grace呆了片刻才勉強能夠聽懂他的意思，「不是王子也可以？」

「當然可以。」Harry的語氣肯定，Grace轉而看向魔法師而後者給了她一個毫無疑問的頷首，「當然可以。」他附和。

Grace安靜坐在Harry胸前歪著小小的頭顱像在努力理解大人們的意思，男人竟也就維持同樣微微撐起上身的姿勢讓她待在那裡，又隔了好一會兒，Grace才用力點點頭，她輪流看向面前的紳士和一旁的Merlin，然後是更遠一些的Eggsy和Roxy，兩名年輕的騎士各自對她笑著眨眨眼，Roxy甚至抬起手晃晃自己的手腕露出其上粉綠色的幸運手鍊。只是一個簡單的動作竟讓Grace猛地笑了起來，她轉頭看向Harry的手腕，果然在那上頭找到四、五條自己之前綁上去的五彩手鍊，和一條繞了兩圈再妥善打上小蝴蝶結的海棉寶寶緞帶。

「Harry！」她小聲叫喚，這一次年長的紳士以一個同樣小聲的「有」回應，Grace開心地伸出雙手抱住他的頸子，「是Harry～」

一手扶著Garce的背，Harry正式坐直身，有趣地輕撫小女孩靠在臉頰邊的頭顱，他看看自己猛翻白眼的老友，再看看併肩站在一起的Eggsy和Roxy，年長的紳士安靜了一小會兒，「我醒來了，」他沉聲說，平和穩定的嗓音是他特有的優雅，只是這次更多了並不真的常在他身上顯露的，全然懈防的溫柔。  
「我回來了。」

* * *

(4)《威尼斯商人》 第四幕第一場  
(5)引用自《空屋》，柯南．道爾


End file.
